the craft logs
by thehuman-lookingnemesis
Summary: Four guys are stuck in minecraft, will they work together to survive or go their own ways? (includes mob talker) (M for swearing, violence and maybe sex, also if you spot mistakes, I can't focus much when i type)
1. Chapter 1: meet the guys

Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any more insane and in as much peril as an endangered species, The joke ends up on me the whole time.

The first one of the guys is Kisiakari, yeah, I never got it either, but we call him Kishi. This guy is our brains of the group, he knows almost everything about anything, but he does like to call us wrong when we actually are most of the time, it's very annoying is all I need to say. But he can stand up for any one of his friends no matter how much of his life he wagers. He wears a green hoodie with a blue t-shirt on the inside, glasses with a bit of a gold colour, blue jeans, green sneakers and some sky blue fingerless gloves. He has green eyes, a bit of a tan skin, blonde hair and is the shortest of us by just barely.

Next is Steven, but every time we play minecraft, many call him "Stevend". When it comes to who's the most awkward around a girl they like, out of us, he takes the cake. He also will back up for any of us when we are just feeling down. He wears a black t-shirt, black jeans, black army boots and a monocle since he was richer than any of us. He is the tallest of us by a bit and probably has the rarest eye colour we've ever seen, purple. He also is pale skinned, has black hair and is the most skinny out of us.

Next up is Wisp. This guy is somebody that if you know, you will make a lot of friends! He will lose his temper easy and almost never smiles. He wears a red t-shirt with long sleeves, red cargo pants, silver shoes with blue fire drawings that he made himself, black sunglasses and red fingerless gloves. He has brown hair, fire red eyes, white skin and of course, he's the strongest of us.

Finally there's me, Jake. I am the one who will be happy most of the time, but if somebody pushes me off the edge which rarely happens, then I wish you probably the most luck on handling the emotionless. I wear a white zip-up, blue jeans, grey shoes, a purple t-shirt and a brown digital watch. I am a close second in height and paleness, first going to Steven, and I have dirty blonde hair, with the most gleaming blue eyes (not joking).

(No POV:)

It was another cold fall day, the group was heading to Steven's mansion to play their favourite game: minecraft. "I hope you guys realize why we're going today" Steven says in a quiet tense. "Yeah, yeah , you wanted to play super craft bros so you can paint the arenas with our butts" wisp said annoyed. "N-NO, y-you're wrong!" Jake could tell Steven was telling the truth. "Wisp, remember, I was the one who went on a 30-win streak!" Jake shouted. "Well then why did you invite us?" Wisp looked at Steven and asked. Steven then straightened his monocle and calmed down quickly "well I recently found some new mo" Kishi finally spoken by interrupting Steven's discovery. "Stop right there, remember what happened with the last mod you downloaded!?" Kishi was remembering it like yesterday. "Fne, I'll just shut up about it…" Steven mumbled. As he finished, they arrived at Steven's mansion. "Sweet, I am pumped about that new mod" Jake cheerfully said. They logged on using four computers from Steven's computer room. "LET'S DO THIS" they all shouted. But as they clicked play, they went out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: Two seen, two still missing

(The waited chapter 2 is here! Let's see what happens now!)

(Steven POV)

I woke up slowly due to a cold feeling. "Brrr, what the heck happened?" I asked myself. I suddenly woke up fully to realize the blocky snow and sleet covered trees in front of me. "WHOA! AM I DREAMING!?" I was astounded, but already knew where I was in an instant. "No, I can't be" I decided to distrust fantasy and say it's reality because I experienced without a computer, and I never had an oculus rift. "Well, I need shelter and fast" I noticed it was night and started to hit trees. As I hit my fourth trunk, I saw a tall figure in the distance. It confused me, so I yelled out to it in my loudest voice, which is still very quiet. "HEY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME" I yelled, but since I am too shy, it couldn't hear me. "I don't think I'm close enough" I sighed and moved a bit closer then tried again. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU" she heard me this time and was suddenly gone the second she saw me. "Too loud I guess" I felt embarrassed as I walked in the now wasteland of snow and trees.

(Wisp POV)

I was already awoken and now walking around what looks like hell, but ten times the lava. "Geez somebody's even got the guts to even crack my shades, THAT DRAWS THE LINE, EVEN IN HELL" I was really steamed about the situation. Then, somebody crashes into me from behind. "HEY, watch it" I wasn't looking, but I knew it was a female. "Excuse me, YOU CRASHED INTO ME, not the vice-verca" I was now even more angry than before. I got up to see the girl wearing a red bikini and some old launcher on her triceps. "What are you looking at" she noticed me looking and I looked away very quickly. "Not important, where am I anyways" I asked. "The nether, where were you, the sun" my question only angered her more. "WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE" I was ready to lose it now. "Alright, I'll tell you, you're in minecraftia" She said. Those words hit me like a bell, I should have known. "How do I get out of here" I asked. "There's a portal near here, I'll show you where it is" She calmed down but still sounded smug. I am going to be lost forever if at least Jake isin't here…


	3. Chapter 3: The Mod Mann and The Marksman

(sorry, I don't have time to make author notes, I have a lot of stuff to do on weekdays, but there will be a BURST of chapters coming on weekends!)

(Jake POV)

I woke up feeling like I was dragged here for a mile, "Ow, my arms feel like they're on fire…." I rambled. I stood up and looked around. "Oh, I'm in minecraft…." I then came into full control and realization. "Wait, I'M IN MINECRAFT!?" I was then put on a spare monocle I "borrowed" from Steven and put on my evil acting face. "Ho ho, this is the greatest thing of my LIFE!" by now it's obvious I was defying physics and reached a village easily. "Yes?" A villager was in the mod shop looking quite confused. "I would like to download a mod please" I asked. "Go ahead kiddo, we got an empty store today" he smiled and said. I then went to a computer and downloaded the fus ro dah mod, the super jump mod, the super speed mod and the shape shifter Z mod. I downloaded the ssZ mod because I loved the spy in tf2 so therefore I can disguise like him, plus I wanted revenge on Kishi….if he's here. "Come back soon" said the pleased villager. I nodded and went to test them out. I saw a zombie near and opened my disguise kit which had the three bones of the ssZ mod. I selected zombie and after a few seconds, I looked like a zombie. `Sweet, I am the spy' I thought happily. The zombie noticed me walking towards him. "TEEEN HUT!" he said. The zombie and I saluted, I somehow knew that I needed to salut because the zombie sounded like a soldier. "YOU PATROL THE FOREST FOR ME, GOT IT PRIVATE!?" He shouted. "SIR YES SIR!" I shouted back like a sgt. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, YOU DESERVE A MEDAL SARGENT!" He shouted smiling. I smiled back, I was actually starting to like that guy.

(Kishi POV)

I woke up and already knew in a heartbeat that I was in minecraft. "Hmph, I bet Wisp improved on his designing work. Silence. "Oh god this isin't a trick…" I was actually scared for once…..for ONCE. I noticed that I was in a beach, at night…..with nowhere to hide….. "…Time to finally listen to Jake and Steven for once, I….will…..RUUUUUUUNNNN!" I ran, but since I am smart and I therefore, barely run, was very slow. The zombies, skeletons and creepers actually were pretty close to me. "….Can't…run…very…much….longe-" I fainted from overheating . About two hours later, I woke up at the same spot. "Darn….I feel like my whole body got smashed by 3 steamrollers…" I was right, I guess the mobs beat me a little then gave up. "Well then I was a little late…" I turned to see a girl sitting on a nearby rock. "Oh, pardon my presence, you didin't have to rescue me….you know that right?" I felt guilty for the girl, she might have saved me and what did I do, nothing. "I know, I saved you because you looked like you didin't deserve to die" I blushed and thought `…does she like me? No, she wouldn't'. "Do you have a home?" I asked. "Um…..yes…" she was blushing, though I was too. "Well I guess I can make us a house" I was very embarrassed to say that. "o-ok" she said. And so I got started by getting wood.

(Geez this chapter took F-O-R-E-V-E-R, anyways for reading my first fanfic, here's a cookie)


	4. Chapter 4: The pair and the Two Spies

(20 hours later…a virtual delfino island vacation for that long and I'm already inspired! So on my vacation, I'm writing the next chapter! Days of sun and beach stuck in a hotel, ya better enjoy this…)

(Steven POV)

I built my shelter in the same time as "You know who" makes his. All of a sudden, a zombie appears. I was ready to say the line Jake always wanted me to say with him. "Hello Claurice…" I said in an evil rich man's voice. "…If your trying to creep me out, IT'S NOT WORKING MAGGOT!" I heard the zombie speaking and I punched it, but it was killed instantly. "That's weird, maybe Jake IS here and is downloading mods…" I sighed and went in my new house. I looked through the windows and I saw that womanly figure again. "Uggh, for the love of skyrim" in case you don't know, me, Jake and Wisp LOVE skyrim, Kishi would then call us physics haters and play call of duty: BO2. We then say bullcrap and scare him with a three person saying of "FUS RO DAH!" he falls out of his seat every time. But back to this time, the girlish figure saw me looking at her and vanished again. "Ok that's just strange…" I said confused. I then heard a very strange teleporting sound that scared me shipless. "…..Yep, I'm dead…." I mumbled in fear. I turned betting an Enderman was there ready to punch me till I fell dead, but that was not the case, there was a girl as tall as me with clothes and features almost identical to me. "AH, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" the girl said in the most scared voice I ever heard. I was jump scared by the sudden outburst. I then blushed, looked away and said "Um, ok…" I may not be studdering, but I was a mix of terrified and shy inside. "P-pardon my wondering, but why are you in my house?" I asked the girl. "Well, I was wondering if I could…." She was too shy to say the last words. " I know what you, mean…and my answer is yes." I was now flushed crimson from saying that. "T-thank you…" the girl said in an almost inaudible voice, but since I sometime am like that, it's very easy for me to hear anything. " I only have one bed, so you can sleep in it" I offered. "Ok, thanks for everything so far…" she said happily. I just smiled in response.

(? POV)

I watched this boy running in joy, launching mobs into the sky and just leaping tree to tree. " A fine human…..time for the silencer!" I said.

(*Gasp* who is this mysterious person and why is he/she following Jake? Will Wisp escape the nether? Can the four get back together in one peace? And will I ever get a life? Find out everything except the question about my life since I'm an idiot on the next exciting chapter of: The Craft Logs!)


	5. Chapter 45: The Minerborn

(Note: Sorry guys for not focusing on Kishi or Wisp in a long time, but I am really dumbfounded when it comes to ideas. Anyways, this will be chapter 4.5 because I am covering Wisp and Kishi in chapter 5, and I have a lot to reconnect. So I decided to make a chapter 4.5 to cover a fight between the mysterious figure and Jake. So enjoy, comment, like, fav, Strong bad, jibblies, peanut butter, DO EVERYTHING!)

(No POV)

Jake had fus ro dah'd every mob in a straight line, all while still being hidden in his shape shift disguise! But a mysterious figure in the trees know he's not a zombie. Jake reached the largest tree he ever seen.

(Jake POV)

"Whoa…I never saw trees this big in the forest biome…" I said in my breath as I found a hidden door near me. I entered through the door to find myself in an abandoned tree house! "OH, JACKPOT, FREE HOUSE!" I shouted and ran in a circle like a retard. I then stopped to look around. "Ok, 2 bedrooms, bathroom, game room, potion room, library that's everything on the top floor!" I said and went downstairs again. "Kitchen, guest room, armory, (gotta check that later!) foyer, living room and a…butler's room?" I was really dazed that there might have been a butler with the previous people that lived here before, I knew this was your average mansion. I went back out to see a female archer and 30 arrows on the floor. "…oh how in the fu" she shot me right in the left shoulder. "ARGH! That was uncalled for." The girl shot two more arrows, one to my other shoulder, and one to my chest, I saw it coming and could only do one thing. "Sorry precious, but I am saving death for the nether! FUS RO DAH!" From that, the arrows deflected and hit her right shoulder and her chest. She then charged me and I couldn't dodge in time as it hit me through the door to near the armory. I went in the armory and closed the iron door. "THIS IS NOT KEEPING ME OUT FOREVER!" She screamed as she dented the door a few times. `that's not the plan' I thought. She busted the door down right when I got a bow from the rack. "Hasta la vista baby" I said as I shot three shots, all landing a direct hit to her chest. She fainted from pain. "…I know she tried to kill me, but I'm just too nice to let her die…" I said. So I carried her bridal style to one of the bedrooms, which was really awkward for me being of how exposed from clothing lack she has. I laid her on the bed and quickly left to let her sleep in peace. "She will probably try to kill me again when she wakes, but it's a good thing I'm the guy who can negotiate out of anything!" I smiled and walked to the potion room.

(that was a quick fight, so by the way, just for giggles, don't be afraid to send in OC ideas! So GO, SHOP SHOP SHOP!)


	6. Chapter 5: 4 in the open, but all alone

(Finally, my vacation is over! Sorry for not making this chapter sooner, but I just needed some time off talking to others authors, school, and other crap that I have to deal with. So without further interruption, here is chapter 5!)

(Wisp POV)

Damn…I've been walking for what seems like hours….and this chick just doesn't seem like she's going to stop anytime soon. "Well, we're here…" I can't understand how I jinxed myself…..ah well. "Um, you never told me where we were going…" I said. "Oh, my bad" she said blushing. `And I thought you could be as mean as me…' I thought. "Two things, one, we don't even know our names, and two, what is this place?" I was now walking down a REALLY long hallway with the girl. "Well to answer your first question, might as well say our names now" she said. "I'll start, the names Blazette." She said in that smug voice again. "Wisp" I said it pretty much in the same amount of smug. "That's a weird name, but it's what I expect" she criticized. I only sighed. "Ok, once were in here, be very nice to who you're about to meet. "Ok?" I was very confused about this, and nervous since I'm never nice when I try to be, which actually makes me sad and angry at myself. She opened the door revealing a throne room I guess, and one really high chair in the center. "Whoa, I bet even Jake would be jealous at this…" I said. As we walked to the very high chair, I was only getting more nervous by each step. "Charolette, I brought a guest" Blazette said. I saw a girl in a wedding dress somehow glide down to us, I was astounded by her beauty. "Ah, yes nice to meet you" we shook hands. "Same to you" I said smiling. "So, you already know my name" Charolette said in a light tone. "Yes, but you don't know mine, the name is Wisp" I said. "So I suppose your leaving the nether?" Charolette asked. "Well, yeah, I suppose so" I said studdering a bit. "I'll show you around the overworld" Blazette said. "Actually Blazette, I'll handle him, afterall, your too hotheaded to." Charolette said in rebuttal. "Besides, I was going to the overworld anyways, so you can be in charge of the nether." She said. "Oh, alright" Blazette brightened up to hear the last few words. And so me and Charolette entered the giant swirling portal somehow next to the throne and left the nether.

(Kishi POV)

Morning dawnwed in, if you didin't know, a strange girl saved me from an attack in the night, but since she didin't have a home, I let her sleep in a house I made. I woke up at the same time the girl did which was strange, but not really. "Good morning" The girl said cheerfully. "Morning" I said. "Well, I noticed, I never got your name" She said. "Oh, sorry, my name is Kishi" I said. "My name is Cupa" she said happily. "Well I gotta go mining for a while, would you like to come with me?" I asked. "Ok" she said in that same happy mood. So she and I left the house to search for a cave.

(Oh god, why do I write these long of chapters even if they don't look like it when on the public to see? Anyways Do the works, like, fav, strong bad, EVERYTHING!)


	7. Chapter 6: Depression's uprising

(Hey guys I'M BAAACK! Btw, sorry for not writing in a while, I need a break from here to do some posting and to take a break for smissmas! Anyways HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER NOW! Oh and by the way, sorry but I need to move an OC to the next chapter because this time I'll be focusing on Jake and A brand new character! So please understand…)

(Jake POV)

I went into a bedroom and laid the girl on the bed. "I can get hunting, but why me?" I mumbled to myself as I walked to the potion room. I saw the arrow in my shoulder as I started to grow pale. "Oh no…running outta time…" I said worriedly as I made one potion of healing. I then rushed as fast as I could to the bedroom and reached the girl. "Better for you to live than me…so one sip should do it…" I opened her mouth a bit and poured a bit of the potion in, hoping she'd heal as she actually drank the sipfull. "Now there's enough for me…thank god!" I said as I rushed to the other bedroom to give that girl some privacy. I then proceeded to chug the rest of the potion because if I didin't, I'd die before I could heal. And in a blink of an eye, I was back to white. "Ah, that's a lot better!" I said excited that I actually lived. "Night already eh, well time to sleep I guess!" I said as I hopped into the single sized bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

(? POV)

I've been walking in this forest for FOREVER! I took my fedora off to wipe some sweat then put it back on. "Uggh I really hope Jake is here…..cause I CAN'T TAKE RUNNING ANYMORE!" If you don't know my name is Miles Pyris, brother of Jake Randy Pyris and he almost never talks about me because I have been shut out, in my room, playing games like minecraft, Team fortress 2, Garry's mod, ect. "Finally safe! Phew…" I said relived that I wasn't being chased. "Now to find Jake if he's here and KILL him for this if it's his fault.

(That's all? How did you like a couple weeks worth of ideas? Also, how do you like the character of Miles Pyris? And to find out that Jake actually has a brother!? Anyways Like, comment, fav, send in OC, And this is to you Cupa haters, if you don't like cupa, DON'T READ MY STORY AND RIDE THE FUCKING GRAVY TRAIN ALREADY! Sorry, I needed that off my chest….anyways I'll see you later Archers…)


End file.
